


The Day The Music Died

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, I'm Sorry, M/M, REALLY REALLY REALLY SAD, Trigger warning for suicide, Valentines Day Fic, and dead bodies and suicides, i cried writing this im so sorry, i'll put up a nice valentines fic later, jeff died in a car accident, lots of emotions, nick commits suicide, seriously this fic has detailed descriptions of crime scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Valentine’s Day feels. I’m sorry. Warnings for road accidents and suicide.





	

Nick was awoken by the sound of his alarm, shutting it off before sitting up and stretching. He glanced at the other side of the bed sadly, still not used to seeing it like that. Empty. He dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the shower, switching on the water and stepping under it. He blinked the water out of his eyes before sinking to the floor and beginning to cry. It was Valentine’s Day. It was Valentine’s Day, and Jeff wasn’t there. Nick was still struggling with being alone, but this particular day brought up memories that he couldn’t ignore. Every year for the past 17 years, Nick’s Valentine’s Day had been the same. He would always be woken up to the sound of the doorbell ringing, getting up to answer it and being met with a large bouquet of flowers. He would take them inside and pretend to be surprised, kissing Jeff sweetly as he would read whatever sappy love note Jeff had attached to them that year and smile, putting the flowers down and making love to his husband. That’s why this particular Valentine’s Day was emotional for Nick. Jeff’s accident was exactly 8 months ago, and to Nick it still felt like it was yesterday. Still felt like yesterday when he lost the love of his life. Sure it was an accident, but it didn’t change the fact that Jeff was gone. It was unfair. It wasn’t even Jeff’s fault; how was he meant to know that there was a drunk driver coming out of that intersection? It was the worst moment of Nick’s life, getting that phone call. He didn’t believe it. Didn’t want to believe it. But he was forced to believe it as he pulled up to the scene of the accident, watching as the police assessed the blonde’s lifeless body. He ran to his husband, kneeling down beside him and taking his hand gently. He’d never wanted anything more than for Jeff to just squeeze his hand, tell him everything was okay, sing to him like he always did when Nick was upset. That’s what he waited for, but it didn’t come. He kneeled there and cried until the police dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

8 months. Nick was past the point of denial. It was more a continuous stage of grieving that never lessened. That’s why Nick raised his eyebrows when the doorbell rang, turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around his waist before going downstairs to answer the door. He narrowed his eyes in confusion as a man stood at his door, holding a bouquet of flowers.

“Can I help you?” Nick asked cautiously.

“Nick Duval?”

“That’s me.”

“These are for you.” The man said, passing him the flowers. Nick took them slowly, regarding them cautiously before looking back up at the man.

“Um… are you sure? Who sent them?”

“Well if your husband’s name is Jeff, then I’m positive.” The man replied, looking up from his clipboard.

“I’m sorry, but Jeff died. How could he have possibly sent them?”

“He paid for them before he died.” The man shrugged as if it was obvious before beginning to read off his clipboard. “He specifically said; If anything ever happens to me, keep sending my Nicky his flowers. I might be gone at that point, but I know in my heart that he’ll always love me, and I need him to remember that I love him even more.”

Nick didn’t bother to wipe away the tears that were flowing freely down his face as he thanked the man, shutting the door and going to the living room, placing the flowers on the table as he looked at them sadly. He went to go get dressed when something caught his eye inside the bouquet, reaching over to pull out an envelope. He opened it curiously, letting the contents fall out over the table. He picked up the letter, unfolding it and beginning to read it.

_Dear Nicky,_

_I’m sorry. I don’t even know what happened, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry for leaving you alone, even though it was most likely unintentional. I always knew I was going to die before you, I just had the feeling. I love you Nicky, now and forever. And if I could only wish for one thing, it would be that you remember that forever. You’re my soulmate, my best friend, my everything. I know that we’ll meet again one day, but the flowers will have to do until then. No matter if it takes a day or a year or 100 years, we’ll be together again, that I can promise you. Until then, stay beautiful my love._

_See you again soon,_

_Eternal love, your Jeffie xo_

Nick placed the note down as he curled up in a ball on the couch, spending the next half an hour sobbing hysterically. He eventually calmed down enough to pick up the other two contents of the envelope. One was a plastic ring, fluorescent blue with a fake jewel on top. He recognised it immediately. It was the ring he won for Jeff in a prize machine on their first date. He couldn’t believe that Jeff had kept it all this time. The other was a photograph, taken on their wedding day. He’d never seen it before. It was of Jeff gazing lovingly at Nick, while the latter talked animatedly to someone out of the pictures view. There was so much love in Jeff’s eyes, Nick couldn’t take it anymore. He packed away the contents of the envelope, putting them back in with the flowers before taking the bouquet upstairs, placing them on his bedside table. He changed his mind and pulled the picture out of the envelope, holding it close as he moved to his safe, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. He moved back to his bed, setting what he was holding down on the bed and pulling out a notepad and pen, scribbling a quick note before taking the picture and the gun, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the cold sting of the metal against his skin.

A bang could be heard around the neighbourhood, but Nick wasn’t in a state to hear anything. His blood pooled on the bed as the picture remained in his hand, his notepad still on his lap.

_I’ll see you soon Jeffie xo_


End file.
